


please don't go, i love you so

by LandOfFrogsAndStars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, House Party, Humanstuck, Light Angst, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking, alternative, gamzee plays guitar and shit, idk tbh, maybe eventual smut, they're theater kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandOfFrogsAndStars/pseuds/LandOfFrogsAndStars
Summary: Tavros meets this dude at a party and totally has the hots for him. He might be seeing this guy a little more frequently soon ;)
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	please don't go, i love you so

**Author's Note:**

> small mention of vomit in case that triggers anyone. thnx for reading my fic tho :)

Sometimes, the best way to describe certain people is as total highschool burnouts. Which is, to say, exactly what Tavros Nitram was. One of those precious kids in early childhood praised for decent grades and good behavior, only to grow up and realize that success never came from being a “good kid.” Of course, highschool hit poor Tavros, and he realized he might just be a total fucking loser. Nevertheless, he still dreamed of making it big. Often, he imagined what life would be like on the big screen. A world where the people around him not only knew him. A world where people  _ loved him. _ Daydreams like these never lasted long. He’d be brought back to earth when he realized the high school junior who partook in several low budget plays had no business dreaming that big.

And then there was Vriska. The girl he’d had a begrudging “friendship” with since around third grade when she convinced him to jump off the top of the playground “just like Peter Pan.” With little more than a sprained ankle from the ordeal, both children were kept inside during recess for the next month. They had only one another to keep company, and so from that point on the two were close, in a strange way. As they grew up, their relationship was held together with a mutual sense of pity. Tavros didn’t have many friends, and so Vriska felt she was doing him a favor. Meanwhile Tavros was the only kid in the whole school who really knew what happened behind Vriska’s punky exterior. She had a rough home life, for sure; a single neglectful mother was the only person she lived with. 

Tagging along behind Vriska often landed Tavros in some not-so-enjoyable scenarios. Much like the ever so typical high school house party Vriska dragged him along to on this very night. 

Vriska had a certain energy that encapsulated other people. Maybe it was just her wild spirit that drew others near her. That being said, the two were never alone at a party for too long. At least, she never was. Tavros almost always stood in her shadow.

“Hey Tav, check it! They’re playing beer-pong!” Vriska said, pointing to a group of kids near the kitchen. Tavros knew where this was about to go. Vriska is no quitter, and once she starts drinking she basically signs her fate of ending the night black out drunk. Knowing there is no way in hell he could stop her, he reluctantly followed her towards the group of kids he vaguely knew.

Before long, Vriska had drunk about four red solo cups worth of cheap beer. Tavros wasn’t an avid drinker, but didn’t mind helping himself to a spiked seltzer water drink from the cooler. The only reason he even drank that, though, was because it didn’t taste nearly as bitter as the other booze. Watching Vriska’s competitive manner became a bit more interesting as the buzz set in, but he was, quite frankly, tired of hanging around all these kids he barely knew. 

He slipped through the crowd and out the back door and took a seat on the back porch step. Tavros had a bit of anxiety, to say the least, and sometimes these kinds of places were just too damn loud. The muffled sound of teenage chaos was interrupted by the strumming of a guitar around the corner.

_ She may contain the urge to run away _

_ But hold her down with soggy clothes and breezeblocks _

_ Germolene, disinfect the scene, my love, my love, love, love _

_ Please don't go, I love you so, my lovely _

In rhythm with the guitar’s light chords, a soft husky voice sang along to some indie song Tavros vaguely remembered. The sound was almost intoxicating, floating through the damp air of late summer. Tavros followed the voice into the backyard to find a quaint group of kids surrounding a roaring campfire. He stopped himself at the corner, as not to interrupt. 

Scanning the bronze, lit up faces of the kids surrounding the fire, he recognized at least a few people. The girl who wore a tail and hissed at people in middle school, the buff guy who is simultaneously in every sport PLUS robotics club, the chick who spends a suspicious amount of time in graveyards and the computer wiz with a very noticeable lisp… I guess you could say these were the wallflowers of Alternia High. As he scanned the circle he noticed one person he had neve seen before. 

A tall, almost lanky guy with tanned skin sat and played his music softly. His wild, curly hair was pulled into a ponytail and he wore a flannel shirt over a hoodie.

_ Please don't go, I'll eat you whole _

_ I love you so, I love you, so I love you so _

_ Please don't go I'll eat you whole _

_ I love you so, I love you so, I love you so, I love you so _ __

His song came to a soft end and Tavros smiled slightly.

“You like the music?” said the boy with the guitar, without bothering to look his direction. Tavros’s face went red when he realized he was speaking to him.

“Oh! Uhh... it was really nice, actually.” Tavros replied with a nervous chuckle. The boy looked at him and smiled softly.

“Come join us” he beckoned. “We don’t bite.” This assurance only added to the social anxiety that kept him away in the first place. He eventually made his way over and the guitar boy moved over on the porch swing to make some room. He sat down stiffly, refusing to relax and let his guard down. 

“Greetings and salutations!” He said. “My name is Gamzee, folks call me Gam.” He spoke with a warm and welcoming tone as if attempting to ease Tavros’s initial fear. “These lovely people here with me are Nepeta, Equius, Aradia, and Sollux.” Tavros waved meekly at the others. Looking closely at Gamzee’s face, Tavros realized he wore some sort of punk-rocker makeup. His eyeliner formed triangles under his eyes and above his eyebrows as if to look like a clown. 

“So, any special requests?” He continued to the group.

“Hmm… know any Mother Mother?” Suggested the red headed girl he now knew as Aradia.

“You have a motha-fuckin IMPECABLE taste.” He responded with a goofy smile. He began to strum an almost spanish sounding rhythm and sang melancholic lyrics about sexuality and tragedy. Needless to say, Tavros was mesmerized. Gamzee’s voice had this certain tinge to it. It was raspy but soulful, filling the night like a warm fog. His eyes were soft, almost tired but glistened a stunning hazel in the light of the fire. Long fingers plucked strings and rang softly through the air. Before long his second song came to a close.

“I think it’s about time for another bowl,” Gamzee said, sitting his guitar down in the soft grass. Tavros didn’t quite comprehend what Gamzee meant by that and cocked his head a bit in confusion. Gamzee reached into his bag receiving a glass pipe and a small bag of- oh. Tavros registered what he meant. They were smoking pot. 

Gamzee carefully packed the bud into the bowl then reached into his pocket and pulled a lighter out. He lit the pipe and smoothly inhaled the smoke. He held it in his lungs for a small moment before releasing it.  He then passed the pipe towards Tavros. He froze. He’d never smoked before. Panic filled his eyes as they widened.

“I uh…. I don’t really-”

“Oh I gotchu,” Gamzee interjected with a chuckle. “Never done it before? That’s totally cool man.” It stayed silent for a short moment. Yes, Tavros had never smoked in his life. Sure Vriska would be stoned quite often when they were together, but he’d never experienced it himself. Was it time for him to try someone new for a change? I mean hell, he’s a high school junior. It’s normal for kids his age to do this stuff. Then again his only experience drinking was stuff like fruity sparkling water. 

"Maybe wanna try it?” Gamzee said, pulling Tavros out of his thought process. Tavros was scared, for sure, but he was not going to sit there and make himself look ‘uncool’. 

"Sure, why not?” Responded Tavros with a load of phony confidence. Gamzee handed the purple glass pipe over to Tavros. It was at that point he realized he had NO CLUE what he was doing. 

“Hey, uh, Gamzee?” Said Tavros, “I’m not quite sure how to do this.” Gamzee looked back at him with a certain glint in his eyes. 

“Here, how bout I just shotgun it to you? I’ll hit it then blow the smoke out so you can inhale it?” Gamzee replied. It sounded simple enough to Tavros. That is, until Gamzee was face to face with him, just a couple inches from touching. Tavros knew logically they’d have to be close to transfer smoke, but being this close made his stomach flip. Tavros parted his lips nearly instinctively as Gamzee released the smoke. He inhaled as much as he could, as if attempting not to waste it. 

He exhaled the smoke as Gamzee passed the pipe to Nepeta. The pipe circled around and Tavros began to feel the buzz setting in. It felt amazing. Tavros indirectly hit the pipe a few more times, but considering this was his first time, it didn’t take much. Before long he was totally stoned off his ass.

The wonderful part of this experience was the fact that the high nearly wiped away any anxiety he felt. For the first time in what felt like years he felt calm. REALLY calm. It amazed him. He looked back at Gamzee through hooded eyes. He really liked this guy. His charisma was simply enchanting. Being up close to him those few times made his heart flutter. He knew this feeling all too well. He might have a small crush on this guy.

Tavros wasn’t too put off by this revelation. He’d had his eyes on guys before. He came to terms with his bisexuality in early middle school. Although, there was something different about his feelings towards Gamzee. They weren’t complicated in the slightest. He was drawn to him. 

He began playing again. Another thing that drew Tavros in. There was something intoxicating about his music, even beyond the high. Gamzee glanced back at him, almost as if he sensed Tavros thinking about him. He pulled another charmingly goofy smile at him earning a small blush across his cheeks. 

“So, I don’t think I caught your name, stranger” Remarked Gamzee.

“Oh! Uh I’m Tavros!” He responded. 

“Pretty rad name! You got some rad hair too, if anyone ever told ya.” Tavros wasn’t necessarily used to this compliment. He had this sort of mulleted mohawk that some even made fun of. He was flattered to know it caught Gamzee’s attention. 

“Really?!” Tavros responded with a laugh. “No way.”

“No totally man, I love it! Super punk rock!” This made Tavros laugh. He won’t lie, that is what he was going for. 

“Well you’re pretty  _ rad _ yourself!” Responded Tavros jokingly. 

“I am digging your vibe, man” They giggled profusely before slowing down within the chatter. Tavros just realized the others talking around him. He was very high and couldn’t quite comprehend the others around him. That didn’t matter as much to him though. He looked back at Gamzee to see him staring back. Had he been looking at him the whole time? 

Gamzee was almost leaning towards Tavros. Tavros smiled back softly. The light of the campfire made the boy in front of him look damn attractive, and the way Gamzee looked at Tavros made him almost hope he was thinking the same thing. The air between the boys was thick and heavy, tinged with a wanting anticipation. 

Tavros leaned a bit closer to Gamzee only for him to return the gesture and close the gap further.

“You’re real fuckin pretty, ya know…” Remarked Gamzee inches away from his face. The butterflies in his stomach from earlier were nearly exploding out of him. 

It was in this moment he realized someone had been calling his name. He whipped around and saw one of Vriska’s friends.

“Hey dude, Vriska kinda puked her guts out and she’s looking for you.” Said her friend awkwardly. Tavros looked back at Gamzee with an apologetic expression. 

“Hey man I gotta go take care of this sorry…” He said shamefully. He walked back into the house and looked for his friend. He found her sitting on the floor of the bathroom in front of the toilet she just threw up in. 

"Heyyyyy Tavros..." Vriska slurred. Tavros sighed heavily and helped her up, led her to his car and drove her back to his house. She crashed on some pillows and blankets on his bedroom floor. Needless to say, Tavros’s buzz was pretty killed. He got into his bed and fell asleep soon afterwards. He found it hard to be mad at Vriska, but then again, when was he ever.


End file.
